Colin's Quandry
by Erikstrulove
Summary: How will Colin cope when his father decides to remarry?


AN) This is my first Secret Garden fic so tell me what you thought eh?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Secret Garden.

* * *

1/3

The breeze coming across the moor was especially strong when Mary awoke this morning. Wuthering loudly as it was, she was reminded back of when she had first been awoken to hear Colin's moaning in the middle of the night. Of course, that night it had been raining, and it was hardly raining today. Yes, the sky was quite blue today, barely any wisps of clouds to be seen.

Of course, Mary didn't mind the clouds too much when they took their roost high above her. Dickon never minded, so, neither would Mary mind it. But oh! how she _did_ love the sunshine! Casting its warming rays upon everything living, letting the buds know that it was quite all right to unfurl themselves. And the beautiful flowers! They would be so splendid this morning, she could hardly contain herself, for it seemed she would surely burst at the seems for the joy of it at any moment.

She quickly hurried to the window and drew the curtains away. Greeting the day with a cheerful smile she slide into her robe and waited for Martha to bring in her breakfast.

How odd.

Martha was always quite prompt about everything, and she had rather expected her to be on time with breakfast this morning. Now, had Mary been the old way, as we have known her before, she would have been quite cross with Martha, even if she had no desire to eat. This new Mary, however, was merely curious at the delay. Perhaps something exciting has happened! Or, thought Mary, "Something quite terrible."

Perhaps Colin had grown ill again. "Oh that _would_ be terrible!" Thought Mary. "But no, Colin is as strong as any boy in Yorkshire; it must be something else. It must!" Well, she would find out herself then.

Mary slipped into a dress and went cautiously through the hallway towards where the tapestry door was located. She heard servants coming about so she turned the corner and put herself as close to the wall as possible. They walked on by and did not see her. Mary was relieved when they did so. She did not wish to be caught, if they saw her, perhaps they might stop her and send her to her room. There was a chance they would tell her, but then, she felt she mustn't risk it. Mary thought for a moment. "Perhaps there is no secret, and I am being silly. A silly paranoid child! But, maybe, there is something going on. Or Martha could be late because one of the cooks ruined something by accident. Perhaps my breakfast is in my room right now, they should wonder where I am and come looking for me."

And with that thought she hurriedly ran to Colin's room and thrust open the door. She was quite taken aback by what she saw, and a bit annoyed as well.

Colin was sitting very solemnly with great swollen red eyes, and cheeks damp with tears. He sat staring into his morning tea gloomily. It put a very immense damper on Mary's good mood.

"What on earth are you upset for now? Really Colin, why do I put up with you?" She said.

Colin slowly turned his head to look at her. "You would cry as well, if you had heard what I did this morning! Just think! He was so proud and happy when he told me, it was quite disgusting of him to be so, so _happy_ like that!"

Mary stepped closer and took the seat across from Colin. "Tell me Colin. Tell me who is 'he', what was he happy about? Oh _do_ tell me! Was it your father? Is he back from his business trip?" Asked Mary, she was really curious about it now.

"Yes." He said very sadly. "It was my father. He came into my room early this morning, and greeted me very joyously. I thought, that something wonderful might have happened the way he was carrying on. And when I asked him if that was so, he took my shoulders firmly, and said this: "'Colin, you are to have a mother, I am to remarry!'" Colin let out a terribly annoyed moan. "Imagine! father remarrying! What would, what would mother think! He can't remarry; I can't have a mother! It would be so, so...very terrible!"

So, Mr. Craven was to be married, that was the secret of the delay! Well, now that she knew the thing she had set out to know, she had accumulated more questions. Questions which must be answered.

* * *

2/3

After Colin had dressed, he skipped breakfast and solemnly went out to meet Dickon and Mary who were waiting for him out in the garden.

Ben Weatherstaff tipped his hat as Colin passed him through the gate of the garden. "Mornin Mester Colin, I got to tend things elsewhere's, so's I won't hear tha's mornin talk. But best wishes sir."

"Thank you Weatherstaff, your presence will be missed." Colin gave a nod, and Weatherstaff walked on to his duties.

Upon Colin's arrival into the garden, Dickon and Mary set down their shovels and spades and stood in rigid attention. Colin shut the garden door and began:

"Today, I have decided that the goodness we happen to name magic, works in other ways as well. _That_ of course we know, but today, I have regretfully come to understand that once it works to an extent, it moves. Yes, it moves to were it is also needed, where men are frowning it shall follow them. My father was such a man as to be frowning often, not as much as he used to, now that he likes me you know, but he does still frown. And apparently, it has found a way to slide from me, and unto him......." And Colin went on for awhile

longer with his Thursday lecture, the other two children listening very intently.

When Colin was through with his lecture he began his work in the garden, and Mary and Dickon picked up their tools and resumed work. They listened with smiling faces as Dickon told them all about "Captains" new mate, who had scolded him into staying today instead of going off with Dickon across the moor. Captain wasn't too worried about the nest, being where Dickon had recommended and all, "but that's what the misses had wanted," Dickon told them. "So ole Cap had to stay there."

* * *

3/3

Ben Weatherstaff peered over the high garden wall. "Hey ye all take a gander over thare!" He called out and pointed in the direction of the driveway where horses hoofs could be heard pulling a carriage. "Tha Mester be comin back from his ride, and he brought a lass wit him. He'll be want'n you lad."

"_Oh_ but I don't _wish_ to see her! I should _die_ if he did really marry her! I'm sure that I will hate her. She is obviously very ugly if she has not married by this age." Colin spat out.

Mary leaned her rake up against a great trunk. "Your father isn't so old Colin, I'm sure she isn't dreadfully older than he is."

Dickon leaned against the moss-covered wall. "Mother say's it ought do you good av'n a ma Colin."

"She ought to know Colin." Said Mary.

"Yes, well, I'm sure she does. But still! A mother, what will I do? What will she expect of me?" Colin thought a moment, worry etched upon his features. "No, no I don't think I shall see her."

Weatherstaff smiled, "That might be a bit ard Mester Colin, their both a comin this way if my eyes aren't deceiving me now."

Colin groaned loudly.

* * *

AN) So, there was chapter one. Please leave a review on the way out. THANKS!


End file.
